


Caught - A Malum One Shot

by beingunpredictablewith5sos



Series: The 'Malum are goals af' Series [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daydreaming, Fluff, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, calum finds out, michael likes to read imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingunpredictablewith5sos/pseuds/beingunpredictablewith5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wasn’t sure exactly how it started, or exactly why he kept coming back but he did; and if he was honest with himself, he knew exactly why he kept going back, he liked it, a lot.</p>
<p>Or,</p>
<p>Michael likes to read imagines of him and Calum together and it's not a big deal until suddenly it's not just a pastime anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> My goodness it has been a while since I've written! (Trust me to write a 4k one shot after not writing for months lol, I'm the worst)
> 
> The idea for this one shot came about after I read a super cute malum imagine; I was originally going to try to write a more fleshed out version of said imagine, but decided it was too good to change. This got me thinking about how Michael and Calum would react if they read it too, and then I remembered that Michael has said before that he's seen imagines and well, then this one shot happened.
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated! :)

Michael wasn’t sure exactly how it started, or exactly why he kept coming back but he did; and if he was honest with himself, he knew exactly why he kept going back, he liked it, a lot.

 

Michael had a sort of guilty pleasure of reading cute imagines of himself and Calum. No big deal. So he liked to read about all the cute situations their fans imagined them in together, so what!? It’s not like it meant anything or any of it would actually happen; at least that’s what he kept telling himself.

 

Sometimes though, sometimes he wondered…

 

__‘_ It’s nothing serious we do this kinda stuff all the time’_he told himself for the umpteenth time since this habit had started. It started as an accident, as most habits do, he was checking his Twitter mentions and someone had tweeted him a link to a ‘malum imagines’ blog on Tumblr, he had chuckled but he was bored at the time so he thought he may as well look. Thankfully the blog had the imagines categorised so he had no chance of accidentally opening a NSFW one and then not being able to look Calum in the eyes for a month.

 

He scrolled through the ‘fluff’ tag (which he had learnt from fans meant cute) until he saw one called ‘Lazy Sunday’ which was pretty self explanatory but he was curious if they got any of the details the same as real life; to his surprise, they did, only there was less touching and  ** _way_** less kissing in real life (they had only kissed once when they were fifteen, as a dare, but that’s another story). The fact that it was pretty accurate did intrigue Michael though;  _‘What else have they got right?’_  he wondered and with that he read another… An hour later, Michael had read every fluff imagine on the blog.

 

He paused for a beat, accessing what had just happened; he’d just spent an hour of his life imagining himself and one of his best friends doing cute things together and the strangest part, was that he wasn’t totally sure why he’d wanted to keep reading after around the fifth post, but he’d wanted to, and so he did, and now there he was, left in some kind of fictional daze. He had to stop, he had to, so he put down his laptop and went to take a shower and get ready for bed, putting the last hour behind him, forgetting about it as best he could. He almost did it too, he almost forgot it ever happened, until he found himself at 3am, unable to sleep…

 

He tossed and turned, watched TV, paced around his hotel room, plucked aimlessly at the strings on his acoustic guitar, tried listening to an audio book, etc. Until he finally admitted defeat; yes the jet lag was throwing off his sleep schedule, but that wasn’t the only reason he couldn’t relax enough to sleep, the truth was his mind kept replaying the scenarios he’d read earlier, over in his head, finally he gave up trying to ignore it, instead deciding to find others to read.

 

It was only a few minutes before Michael realised he had no idea where to look, sure there was sites for this kind of thing but he didn’t want to have to deal with weeding out the NSFW ones. Finally he came to the conclusion it would be much easier to just ask. He went back to the blog from earlier and found their ask box. Michael was relieved to discover they had anonymous messages enabled, so he could ask and no-one had any way to know it was him.

 

He thought for a moment how to phrase the question, settling on ‘Do you know any other good blogs for cute malum imagines?’. The moment he hit send, he burst out laughing. He had just asked a blog if they knew any other places for him to read about him and Calum together; what was he doing!? He didn’t really know but he did it anyway.

 

A few minutes later, he refreshed the blog to find that they had replied to his message; he laughed at himself again because he felt a wave of excitement when he saw that they’d responded. After a few moments he laughed again because some thoughts occurred to him: how much would everyone freak out if they knew it was him asking? How much would they freak out if they knew Michael himself was asking for more malum imagines? How would the boys react if they knew his secret? Would they laugh? Would they think he was crazy? Would they maybe even expect it? …

 

Michael picked one of the blogs that the first blog had listed in their reply, being sure to save the answer post page for later, and he immediately noticed that these imagines were much more in depth, he couldn’t decide if he was excited or scared about just how in depth they might be, he quickly shook off the thought that something like this shouldn’t make him excited, before he thought about it too much.

 

The process went much as it had before; with him laughing at things that were way off and nodding in agreement to things they got right and scrolling past the parts that got a little too deep. It wasn’t anything he should really take notice of, that is, until one of them.

 

It had started out pretty harmless and then came the ‘coupleness’; the brushing of hands, the lingering glances, the held breathes, that kind of thing; normally Michael would have scrolled past parts like this, but something about it kept his attention, the actions were subtle and soft, just barely noticeable if they hadn’t been written out for him as he pictured it, just bordering on a ‘more than friends’ situation; and that sparked something in Michael’s mind. They had been here, in situations like this, with soft spoken words and light touches, in real life, but neither of them had thought much of it, they’d always been affectionate towards each other, that’s just how they were together, and it was only now, seeing it set out in front of him like this, that he thought for the first time that maybe that wasn’t what people who are just friends do. He pushed the thought aside quickly, it was much too late at night to be questioning their entire friendship.

 

Michael kept reading though, forcing himself to detach from it just enough that he could ignore the voice in the back of his mind telling him it was something more. He managed it until suddenly the story in the imagine he was reading shifted; it went from just small touches to the fiction version of himself and Calum kissing. It wasn’t like he hadn’t read them kissing before now, but this was different, combined with the setting and that intrusive voice in the back of his mind telling him that it wasn’t so crazy to see happening, it felt far too real for him; but he didn’t stop reading until something within him changed. As he read the part with them kissing, and the image formed in his mind, he felt his heart sink and beat faster and all of a sudden every part of him was yelling at him that he wanted it to be real, he wanted to hold Calum like that, wanted to feel Calum’s eyes linger a little too long when he looked at him. He wanted to know how it felt to be pressed against him,  _to feel Calum’s hand in his hair, to taste Calum’s lips as they pressed against his _;__ he  _wanted_  Calum, for real. And that terrified him.

 

He slammed the lid of his laptop down quickly, putting it on the other side of the room under as many things as he could find, to avoid the temptation to go back, then he had a snack and took one of his sleeping pills, that was the only way he would be sleeping tonight, that much he knew.

 

The short time before the sleeping pill kicked in was a time of mental war for Michael, him going back and fourth between wanting Calum to be more than a friend and not wanting to screw up their friendship or mess with the band dynamic by doing so, with the occasional fear of rejection thrown in. Finally Michael fell asleep, leaving the night’s events behind him, he should have known he couldn’t run from his feelings forever though…

 

Over the next few months Michael stayed as far away from imagines as he could, for the most part, he’d caved a few times though, mostly when he missed Calum or he was tired of fighting it for a few hours, tonight was one of those times, they were currently on a two week hiatus between the legs of the Sounds Live Feels Live tour and it had been a couple of days since he and Calum had talked; he hadn’t really missed Calum yet, the thing that drove him to bury himself in fiction was the fact Calum was out spending time with Ashton, spending time with Ashton and not with him. He wouldn’t admit it to himself but he was burning up with jealousy. It was ridiculous and irrational because Michael knew full well nothing was going on between them, but his heart clearly wasn’t in the mood to listen to reason, so he let himself get lost in fantasy, where everything worked out and jealously didn’t exist, only happiness and love. Now here he was, telling himself  _‘It’s nothing serious we do this kinda stuff all the time’_ for the umpteenth time, still refusing to let himself accept how he really felt. 

 

A few days later when Calum and Michael were in the same place for the first time in almost two weeks, Calum hugged Michael so tight that it knocked the air right out of him but Michael didn’t care, he’d missed Calum’s hugs far too much to care, so he hugged him back, determined to make up for lost time.

 

“God damn I’ve missed you, Ash is great and all but we’ve talked almost every day for the last ten years, any time we don’t feels really weird” Calum told him once they pulled apart 

“I know right, let’s not do that again” Michael suggested

“Agreed” Calum approved with a grin, quickly hugging Michael again

 

A couple of hours later Michael was watching TV in the living room when Calum sat beside him.

“Hey so can I use your laptop to order dinner really quick, mine died and I can’t be bothered to unpack the charger right now” Calum asked

“Yeah sure, it’s on my desk” Michael replied and with that Calum went to order dinner and Michael went back to watching his show. This continued for about twenty minutes before Calum appeared in the doorway.

“Mikey…?”

“Hmm?” Michael hummed in response not bothering to look away from the TV

“Why did you have a ‘malum imagines’ blog open on your laptop…?” Calum questioned and Michael felt like he just got punched, all the air left his body and the colour drained from his face as he froze in horror. Calum was now very aware that Michael was freaking out internally and quickly rushed closer to him. “You know I don’t care right? I’m just curious” Calum assured him.

“How could you not care?! They’re about us, together, as more than friends, that must freak you out!” Michael protested, panicking

“Does it freak  _you_ out?”

“Yes, no, maybe, no, I don’t know!” Michael said quickly

“It doesn’t freak me out, I thought it would when I first saw it but-” Calum began

“It doesn’t freak you out?” Michael asked softly, a glimmer of hope in his tone

“No…it…it was nice” Calum admitted shyly, Michael staring at him in shock.

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes until finally Michael spoke up.

“So, just to clarify, you saw the imagines, it didn’t freak you out, you read some, and you thought they were nice?” Michael inquired

“Yeah pretty much”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“I just…expected this to go differently” Michael told him

“Really why?” Calum asked, now sitting across from Michael on the sofa so they were looking at each other.

“Well I don’t know, I just figured finding out your best friend has been reading things where you end up dating him would be weird!?” Michael explained

“If it was the other guys yeah, but not with you” Calum assured him softly

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!?” Michael replied getting defensive

“No, no, I didn’t mean it as a bad thing, it’s just, it’s you” Calum tried to explain, this didn’t help, Michael clenched his jaw, getting ready to leave in anger. “Ahh, okay let me start over. It’s not weird because I guess you’d be the one I could see myself with in that way, the easiest”

“What?” Michael choked out, his mind quickly running away from him after Calum said that.

“It wouldn’t be that big of a stretch for us to be more than friends, let’s be real” Calum pointed out and Michael’s eyes widened in shock because  _oh my god this was actually happening._  Calum misread that reaction though “C’mon I know it must have crossed your mind, you wouldn’t be reading the imagines if it hadn’t, I’m just saying it wouldn’t be the worst thing” Calum added but all Michael could do was stare, he’d thought about this situation a lot over the last few months but now that it was really happening he had no idea how to respond too it and so he just sat there in silence looking dumbfounded…


	2. Don't Wanna Jinx It

“Michael are you okay??” Calum asked, now a little concerned

“It has crossed my mind, a lot; in fact, recently I’ve done everything I can not to think about it too much” Michael blurted out

“Do you like me as more than a friend?” Calum asked carefully but before Michael could answer, there was a knock at the door, Calum cursed under his breath. “That must be the food, I’ll be right back” 

“Okay” Michael mumbled

 

When Calum returned, he set the food on the coffee table and sat in the same place he had been a few moments before.

“So, are we gonna talk or…?” Calum wondered, Michael shook his head

“I can’t, not right now”

“That’s okay we can talk later”

 

‘Later’ hadn’t happened yet, it had been three days and Michael was avoiding the topic at all costs.

“You know we’re gonna have to talk about this right?” Calum informed him

“No, nope, don’t think we do” Michael replied quickly

“Michael…”

“Not now Cal”

“When then? It’s been three days!”

“Not now okay! Look I should go, our first show back on tour is tomorrow, wanna rest up” Michael told him

“You don’t have to leave, you can sleep here if you want”

“That’s probably not a good idea”

“Why not?”

“It’s just not!” Michael said sharply before quickly getting up and heading for the door.

“Michael! You can’t just keep running away from me!” Calum insisted, raising his voice

“I’m not!” Michael shot back, raising his voice too

“Yes you are!”

“I’m not doing this right now”

“Don’t you realise that the longer you avoid it the harder it will become to talk about?”

“Good! Maybe if we don’t talk about it long enough it’ll be so difficult that we won’t talk about it at all!”

“Michael, don’t be like that, we need to talk about it” Calum insisted

“Why? we’re doing just fine without having that conversation”

“No actually, we’re not, we haven’t held a conversation for more than five minutes since it came up, we used to talk for hours, but if that’s your definition of fine, then yeah, sure, everything’s fine.” Calum replied, irritated

“It’s better than nothing” Michael pointed out

“I don’t want ‘better than nothing’ I want my best friend back”

“I’m right here”

“No. My best friend wouldn’t avoid talking to me like you do”

“So I’m not your best friend anymore?”

“You are, but if you keep on avoiding me I’m not sure that will be true a month from now” Calum told him sadly, fighting back tears, that hit Michael hard, he’d been the person wiping away Calum’s tears for so long that being the cause of them really hurt.

“Please don’t cry Cal…please” Michael begged, his voice broken

“Then stop giving me a reason to!” Calum said angrily

“Calum I can’t”

“Please, please just talk to me! I miss you so damn much!” Calum choked out as a few tears fell from his eyes which caused Michael to gasp, he felt as if someone had just ripped his heart out. Without thinking he reached forward and wiped the tears from Calum’s face, that just made him cry more. “Don’t. Unless you’re ready to talk to me, don’t try to make me feel better” Calum insisted, looking Michael in the eyes, it was then that Michael started crying too.

“I swore to you, I swore to you I’d never be the one to make you cry…” Michael choked out.

“Talk to me and I won’t have a reason to be sad enough to”

“Okay”

“Okay?” Calum repeated, asking for confirmation, Michael nodded quickly before wiping his own eyes on his sleeve.

“I don’t wanna lose you, and if risking everything is what it takes to not lose you, so be it” Michael explained, wiping Calum’s tears away now and pulling him into a hug

“So do you?” Calum asked when they pulled apart, Michael thought for a moment then shook his head

“No-”

“No? But then why were y-” Calum began to ask but Michael cut him off by putting his hand on the back of Calum’s neck and pulling his forward so that their foreheads rested against each other, a breath caught in Calum’s throat in surprise at the sudden movement, but he quickly relaxed into the contact.

“Calum…” 

“Michael”

“I…” Michael tried to say

“Listen, I don’t care what you have to say, nothing you say can change the fact that I’m not going anywhere, I’d miss you way too much” Calum assured him and that assurance made what Michael said next the easiest thing ever.

“I don’t  _like_ you as more than a friend, it’s more than that, you’ve been my rock for so long that without you everything feels off balance somehow, and I’ve tried to tell myself I can let you go but I know now that I can’t and truth is, I don’t want to because…” Michael told him, pouring his heart out but hesitating at the end; he took a deep breath. “Screw it, I don’t want to let you go because I love you okay, as cliché and sappy as it is, I’m totally in love with you, and if I’m being totally honest, I think I have been for as long as I could feel love like that” Michael continued, letting out a shaky breath when he was finished. There was a moment of silence before it was broken by Calum laughing lightly, Michael looked at him confused, loosening his hand on Calum’s neck; Calum didn’t move at all though.

“All this drama…because you’re in love with me…” Calum said laughing again “Why?” He asked curious

“I guess I was scared to admit it”

“Of what exactly?”

“Losing you, rejection, making it awkward with the others, me not realising what I have and screwing it up, did I mention rejection because that’s a big one” Michael informed him

“Well let’s see, you almost lost me by  _ _not__ telling me so that’s a bad reason, if it gets awkward they can deal with it, they’re big boys… you won’t screw it up, I trust you, I know how caring you are, and as for rejection, do you really think I would’ve been so persistent in getting you to talk to me about it if I was just gonna reject you, really?”

“Wait so you don’t wanna be just friends? Because I thought you did I mean why would you wanna be with me?”

“Michael” Calum said, cupping Michael’s face with his hands. “Since apparently it isn’t obvious... _I love you_ , I’m in love with you, I’ve known I am for like five years because I asked my mum what being in love felt like, you know what she said? She told me it’s when you get that feeling of happiness you get when you haven’t seen someone in a while and you see them again, only it happens every time you see them, they take your breath away when they smile and your heart beats a little faster when they laugh…You’ve been that person to me for a long time Mikey. You are that person and so much more, you are the only person I can talk to about literally anything, you know exactly how to make me feel better when I’m down, you can tell what I’m thinking with just a look, when we hug or cuddle it feels like no matter what everything’s going to be okay as long as you’re by my side, I love how passionate you are about everything you do and how you take no shit from people who try to stop you. You are just as much my rock as I am yours, I’d still be the shy quiet kid who only has two friends if you hadn’t helped me find my confidence. I would literally not be who I am without you, I’m a better me because of you, and I try every day to show you how much that means to me; and I promise that from now on I’ll tell you I love you every day, just so you never forget how much I really mean it…” Calum explained pouring his whole heart into his words

“How do you always find a way to say all the things I want to but don’t know how to?” Michael questioned in awe

“I’ve had a few years to figure it out, to be fair”

“So, what now?”

“Well” Calum began, his arms moving to lace around Michael’s neck “We could start with you being my boyfriend…Will you be my boyfriend?” Calum asked

“Uhhh I don’t know” Michael said sarcastically which made Calum roll his eyes “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend” Michael told him, giggling

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

“Ya know, if this was an imagine, this would be the part where you kiss me” Calum pointed out, smirking

“Oh? Is that so?” Michael replied playfully

“Mhmm” Calum hummed, leaning closer

“Well then c’mere” Michael encouraged, curling his fingers around the back of Calum’s neck, pulling him closer so their noses were touching, he paused to look Calum in the eyes and he was greeted with a look filled with love, making his heart skip a beat, and with that he closed the space between them; and while writing can come close, in that moment Michael was sure there was no way to really explain just how incredible it feels to kiss someone who you’ve been so hopelessly in love with for so long; no way to really describe the weightlessness, or the sensation of feeling like every nerve in your body was set alight with emotion, no words would ever compare, and that was okay, he didn’t need the words of fiction to imagine how it felt to have Calum love him the same way Michael loved him, not when he has the real thing…

**Author's Note:**

> Next To You by Jordin Sparks and Jinx by DNCE came on shuffle as I was writing this and they fit so well that I made them the chapter titles.
> 
> Again, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
